<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>结婚 by Teiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221520">结婚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teiko/pseuds/Teiko'>Teiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teiko/pseuds/Teiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>猜猜我是谁。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>结婚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>猜猜我是谁。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>　　我成年之后，就把自己送给了隔壁的那个人。<br/>　　我发誓，我那个时候是自愿的，但我也确实没得选。他家里一开始并不富裕，被指派到这个偏僻的地方来，干脆就在这里落了脚。刚来的时候他个头还没我高，没多久就窜得像个大人了。这大概就是男孩子吧，他们说的。<br/>　　但他以前打起我来还是毫不手软的。怪我生下来是个女胎，天生该没力气，就算小时候在山里和田里疯了似的皮，长大了也要收敛些．毕竟女孩子嘛，总归是要像个女孩子的样子，是要嫁人的。<br/>　　这是我跟北面那个讨厌的傻小孩在树林子里的时候悟出来的。那小子是真的招人嫌，我直到几年前都压根不想看见他的脸。他那年拿着从胯子上撕下来的烂布条，说要给我包扎。得了吧，就他那手艺，我怕是先给他气晕，然后因为伤口感染而死。我挣扎的时候扣子绷了，白花花的胸口就那么给他瞅着了，我才知道他这么久了都没拿我当个女人。<br/>　　<br/>　　我刚搬去夫家的时候，其实感觉还挺好的。除了没法再去林子里骑马之外，别的也就是做点家务活。毕竟我名义上只是去做工，并不是嫁去当太太的。跟我住一起的还有一个拐来的小孩，长得挺可爱的，有他当帮手给我省了不少事。<br/>　　我不怎么过问他在外面的事情，反正也没我插嘴的份，就是看他总是往家里带人。像是住在出门左转没几步路的姐弟俩，姐姐个儿不高，岁数比他还大些，弟弟性子软，也说不出什么大话来，也都给带家里住上了。还有一个小男孩，长得眉清目秀的。这个孩子身上没有这个地方的土气，可能这也就是为什么他没告诉我这到底是谁的原因。而且就算不知道是谁，我只要照顾得周到也就行了。<br/>　　这孩子没多久就离开了，有说他搬去北边了，有说他去了西边，也有说他死了的。哎，白瞎了家里帮工的那个小孩，还等着给他再送朵花呢，可怜的孩子。</p><p>2.<br/>　　还记得我之前说的那个林子里的小屁孩吗，他跑去给人当了上门女婿，也不知道是哪里来的本事，竟然做成了家大业大的地主。我一直看着他一步一步走出来，觉得真是岂有此理，这么连哄带骗明争暗抢的小混混，竟然也能和我平起平坐。我生怕他哪天再多些钱，多购置些器什，就能开口把我要了去。<br/>　　这样下去不论是我还是这个家，最终都得被那小子给里外吃个干净。我是真的感到害怕，跑去找他商量，说要不我们真就结婚，能省多少麻烦。他像看疯子一样看着我，听着我的疯话。他说他得考虑一下，我拍着桌子骂他说哪还来时间考虑，你不走我明天就去杀了那个王二麻子。他皱着眉头骂我不成体统，但最后还是同意了，兴许他是真的怕我冲去杀了那个混小子。<br/>　<br/>　　我跟他正式结成夫妻前没多久，他家的长辈娶了一个漂亮的女人。她名字跟我相似，虽然也并不是为了避嫌，但熟悉的人都喜欢叫她的小名。这个姑娘生得好看，体面又大方，就是喜欢干些出格的事儿，跟我当年一样。我之前还闯见她穿着内衣在家里爬杆，跟个猴似的，直到我看到笑了出来，她才注意到我进屋了。<br/>　　她问我，别的女人见了她这副模样都吓得瞪圆了眼睛，只有我看得挺开心。我回她说我小时候骑马投枪没一样落下的，不过怪我是个女的，年纪到了也就得嫁人了。<br/>　　她笑着说，我这么威猛的女人，原来也会被爱情困住。我不愿意看到她失望，只得顺着她的话接下去。她那时候还想不到，有一天她得面对自己的儿子和情人一起死在地上，只顾着叹息我没有孩子。<br/>　　孩子。我看看她，又想想自己，觉得这词放在我身上怪好笑的。<br/>　　我自从来了这个大宅子，哪怕是强硬地签了那张婚书，也从来都是一个人睡自己的小屋子。我从来没做过孩子的梦，但他就说不定了。前两年他又往家里带了一个孩子回来，说是暂时在家里住上一阵，结果没过多久就被人接走了，现在想起来还跟他有几分神似。</p><p>3.<br/>　　后来发生了什么你们也都知道了，我离婚了。不少人的雇主都写的是我的名字，所以我得拿出钱来解雇他们。但我没钱，我哪来的钱呢？我就那么一点仅剩的私房钱了，只得赔了家里的地。前来替我们主持离婚的大法官，嘴上说着要尊重家里每一个人，实际上只是依着他跟他的小阁僚的意见随便就把这个家拆了罢。<br/>　　但我起码保住了我自己的小屋子，我还是很高兴的。就算是离了婚，我也不想走出这个地界。但这周围都暗云涌动，街坊巷里充满了火药味儿；一个个的表面上和和气气，实际上心怀鬼胎。<br/>　　井盖子终还是捂不住臭的。那天来了一大波人，跑到我可怜的前夫家里整日的喧闹。我依稀记得还没离婚的时候，他请人来家里开的沙龙可不是这个样子。我看着他最后在他的兄弟们的簇拥下离开了他的房子，还笑得很开心。<br/>　　我以为这就结束了，但没过几天他们就敲开了我的门。</p><p>4.<br/>　　我终于搬离了这个是非之地，但我没想到我又跳进了另一个油锅里。</p><p>　　那天来了一个东边的大个子，冲着我前夫就是两枪，还很仁慈地避开了要害。<br/>　　他之前不顾亲戚的反对，把家里打理了一番，往后所有干活的帮工的，都能在堂子里吃一锅饭了。这多新鲜呐，我在那个大宅院子里活了那么多年，女人也都是要先退避的，只能去到侧箱喝喝茶，留着大老爷们去讨论那些严肃的事情。<br/>　　他问我要不要搬去他家里，在那儿大家都有福同享，有难同当。我看看地上满脸是血的两具尸体，听着背后求饶的喊声，冲着这家伙点了点头。兴许他能给我一点盼头呢，我在心里这么念叨着。<br/>　　可是情况并没好到哪儿去，甚至比以前更糟了。我没了以前的漂亮衣服穿，上街买东西也没得太多可挑。听说他们后来救活了我前夫，却给他旁边躺着的那个人崩了个脑袋开花，于是我说想去看看他，但第一次我去申请就被打了回来；第二次我去，窗口那人垮着脸，兴许是刚离了婚看不得我这种把戏；第三次我再去的时候，非得装着我是去嘲笑这个可怜的男人，给他看看我现在过得有多好，才最终让我出去了。<br/>　　我回到了我们一起住了许多年的老房子，它看上去摇摇欲坠，周围的田地和花园里现在也都建起了新的屋子。我确实在他家里见到了他——毛毯下面瘸着的腿还没好完，手上还贴着纱布，也不知道是不是一个人做饭的时候弄上的。<br/>　　我像以前一样给自己倒了杯水，坐下来跟他聊聊现在的生活。我越听他讲，越是觉得这日子过得不像是活在同一个世界。他说他今年刚刚从表兄家里回来，还不太习惯一个人，但他侄子偶尔会过来照顾他，所以生活上也没太多不方便。我一边听着他的话，一边眼睛往他房子里到处瞟：墙壁是重新漆过的，地板也换过了，旧沙发不知道是扔了还是给卖了，一切都是新的，但是甚至比以前更好看了。我不敢跟他分享我这些日子过得有多苦，只是跟他约好说，下次要再见的话，可以去以前常去的河边上野餐。<br/>　　第二天晚上我回到家，那些东西又浮现在我眼前。我不想它们老是这么打扰我的生活，就打开窗子跳了下去。</p><p>5.<br/>　　我还活着，可能是因为他们不想我死吧。<br/>　　在这之后我就被绑在了病床上，四肢无法动弹，只有上厕所的时候可以破例挪挪我的腿。他们会替我拒绝各种会面邀请，只留他们愿意让我见的人来看我，给我将一些录音机里常常听到的内容。<br/>　　但那天很意外地，大姑妈来了。准确地说，是我前夫的大姑妈，现在跟我同在这栋楼里住着，靠做些盘子杯子维持生计，竟然还收获颇丰。原则上这楼里的人都得以兄弟姐妹相称，所以我干脆也就叫他大姑妈了。<br/>　　他看上去没什么话跟我讲，以前长长的头发垂在两边，现在也剪成了短发。我看着他坐在我床边，然后就再也见不到脸了。我听着墙上的钟咯咯地打着表，然后就听到他说让我小心一点，别上了他那大侄子的当。我打趣说我这光都见不着的样子，估计也没人骗得到我。他把手掌伸到我眼前，过了一会儿像是害怕被人觉得这动作很奇怪一样，摸了摸我的鼻子和面颊，然后就径自出去了。<br/>　　那上面是我熟悉的地址，和不知道是谁的写的"救命"。</p><p>6.<br/>　　我现在一个人过得很好，偶尔会去周围串串门。<br/>　　那之后我并没有被囚禁多久，可能也是因为我对时间的感觉已经麻木了。我不记得那是三个月，还是三年，总之是一段不长不短的日子。但我现在自由了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我是伊丽莎白·海德威利。</p><p>后来是过了几年我才知道，基尔伯特是他们合伙杀的。<br/>萨克森大姑妈后面也搬走了，因为楼塌了，他被压在下面，伤得不轻。后面听说是拜仁把他从烂水泥块里救出来的。<br/>我现在和罗德里赫关系很好，平时没事就会串串门，邻居家的姐弟也会过来喝茶。</p><p>好多人觉得结婚就是爱情——那就看看我，你还能说得出来吗？</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>